


Worth the Wait - SubMin

by HSNA_venn



Series: Void Au [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Min watches as SubZero grew throughout the years, and falls for him along the way.
Relationships: SubZero/Min
Series: Void Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620889
Kudos: 3





	Worth the Wait - SubMin

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS PROOF READ

"Good job." Min watched his brother, Blitz cradle the four year old in his arms. How weak and small the toddler look in his brother’s hold. 

“Do you want to see him?” Blitz asked him with a smile and Min nodded so Blitz bend down on his knees and showed him the sleeping toddler. 

“Finally someone smaller than you, right?” Blitz chuckled towards his youngest sibling but Min doesn’t mind. He reached out and poked the toddler on his cheek lightly. 

So soft and handsome.

“Sub, how do I get to make Blitz notice me?” The older sibling mumbled to his little brother as they both watched Blitz train his little brother Fei, holding Fei’s hand around the sheath so the grip would be better all while laughing at the flustered boy.

12 year old Sub thinks. 

“If brother does well on the next training, maybe Blitz will notice you?” Sub said. Wild only grumbled even more. 

“He always say we do a good job tho.” Wild pouted as the two of them continue to stare through the window. 

“Hey, what are you two looking at?”

Both of them jolted when they heard a voice but turned back to see that it was only Min, the youngest of the hermit siblings. Min had a sneaky smile on his face and he peered over them to see what they were looking.

“Oh ho? So you were spying on my brother?” Min smirks. “I’m gonna tell him!”

“NO!” Wild immediately shouted, grabbing the smaller male shoulder and shaking slightly. “Don’t tell him please!” 

Min laughed as he was shaken, mostly because Wild face had turned red. 

“Aww, why not? You said you wanted brother to notice you.” Min grinned at the older wind brother.

Wild’s face heated up more but he let go of Min and crossed his arms, pouting. “I wanted him to notice me directly.”

“Awwww.” Min cooed, clasping his hands together and placing it against his cheek. “If you work hard, I’m sure brother will notice you.” 

Wild hide his face in between his crossed elbows but muttered a thanks. 

Min smiled at the blushing boy and turned his attention to Sub, who was quiet throughout the exchange, mostly just looking at them with a lost face. Min just gave the taller boy a sweet smile before leaving the brothers alone.

“Um, why did you want to help my brother?”

Min closed the tap water running into the bath and climbed down from the stool, turning to look at the naked boy, tilting his head slightly. 

“Hmm.” Min hummed, tapping his cheeks slightly. “Simple. I want to see brother happy.” Min smiled. “Dont you want to see your brother happy too?”

Sub blinked at the male and nodded his head, playing with his fingers. “I do.”

Min smiled even more and beckon Sub close. “Come on, get into the bath before the water turns cold.”

Sub stepped into the bathtub with ease while Min had to climb up the step stool, Sub holding his hand out for Min to hold on.

“Hehe, it’s nice like this.” Min giggled as he snuggled into Sub soft chest, back facing him. Sub just smiled and continue scrubbing himself with the bath sponge as Min played with the bubbles in the bath.

“I…” Sub stopped scrubbing when he heard Min spoke, but he can’t see Min’s face from this position. “I wanted to at least do something for brother.”

The water rippled as Min pulled his knees up and hugged it close to his chest, resting his chin on it as he stared ahead. 

“He’s always the one there for me. Even when I was little, he was the one who accompany me. When we go to missions, he’ll always be on the front line, protecting us all.” Min sighed, his shoulder sagging. “He does it all because he loves us… but it makes me feel so useless, because I have nothing to give in return.” 

Sub dropped the sponge and wrapping his arms around Min instead, resting his head on Min head. Min froze when he felt Sub hugging him, surprised. 

“Dont say that.” Sub mumbled into Min’s strawberry scented hair. He kind of understand Min’s feeling. Although he and Wild was just one year apart, Wild acted like he’s so much older than him, doing more work as the older one. However, Sub knows he’s not all that useless since his brother depend on him just as much as he depend on his brother. 

“Blitz might look like he does all the labour work, but you can give him the support he needs, Min.” Sub smiled. “Just like how you trying to help brother get together with Blitz, cause you wanted to make your brother happy too. That means you’re doing something for him and I’m sure you did many more that you think wasnt that big of a deal, but to Blitz, it could mean the world to him.” 

The bathroom was steamy from their warm bath, it was comforting. Sub continue breathing in Min’s sweet scent, thoughts was about to drift when Min suddenly broke out in a laugh, the body he’s holding him shook a little. 

“Wow, Sub. Never knew you were a man of words.” Min grinned as he turns in Sub’s arms, facing him. Sub gave the male a smile. “Im not really a man yet.” 

“That’s right. You’re still so young, yet you already know how to win me over.” Min gives Sub a playful smile, seeing Sub blinked a little as he process what Min had just said. Min reach out and put one hand on Sub’s cheeks, face soften. “Thanks Sub. I feel much better now.” 

“You’re welcome, Min.” Sub smiled, hardly had time to react when he suddenly felt soft lips on him, Min kissing him gently. 

Pulling back, Min giggled at him. “Take this as my thank you gift for you. I’ll wait until you become a man to give you more surprise~” 

Sub gapes at Min, touching his lips as his face bloomed red, the realization that Min had just stole his first kiss sinking into him. Min just smiled at him, red yellow eyes shining as he scoot to the other side of the tub and splashed Sub with water, his sweet laughter echoing through the bathroom. 

Later, dazed Sub went to meet his brother, who was curled up on the bed. Sub couldn’t see his face, but he noticed Wild’s ear was red. 

“Brother?” Sub calls out, worried. 

“Sub…” Wild mumbled, just enough for Sub to hear. “I just kissed him, Sub.” 

Sub took a few minutes to understand, but his eyes immediately widen, recalling back his own incident in the bathroom. 

“Me too… He kissed me too.” Sub said, blushing. 

“Hah?!” Wild head immediately perked up, looking at Sub in shock. Seeing Sub’s expression, Wild threw himself back on the soft mattress and groaned. 

“Sub, we’re doomed.” 

Sub remembered the soft touch of Min’s lips on him, the smile on his pretty face as he plays with him and yes, Sub agreed that they both are doomed. 

“How long do you want to stay here?” Min asked to Sub as they snuggled in Sub’s room at the Void’s castle. 

“Just before night. I think brother might want to hunt Blitz down now that he turned 18.” Sub said as he glanced out the window with the curtain draws, the sunlight peering through. 

“How was the party? Was the food good?” Min asked, looking up at his lover’s face. Sub smiled and kissed him gently. 

“It was delicious.” 

Min grinned widely and hook his arms around Sub’s neck, pulling him down so they could kiss more. Sub wrapped his arms around Min and position him on his lap, Min straddling him as he leans down, kissing him fully. 

“On your 18th birthday, I’ll make sure to cook your favourite food!” Min beams brightly. 

“Dont poison me.” Sub chuckled causing Min to whine and tug on his sweater sulkingly. 

“I’m a great cook! Brothers been helping me with my cooking skills.” Min whined even more making Sub laughed at his lover cuteness and hugged him close to his chest, snuggling against Min’s soft hair, the strawberry scent comforting him. 

“What about your birthday? You never told me when is your birthday.” Sub spoke up, pulling back to look at Min’s face. 

Min averted his gaze and pulls at his own cheek a little. “Hmm, well I honestly don’t know.” 

“Eh?” Sub look at Min in shock. “You dont know your own birthday?!” 

“Mouu, we lived for so long. Life get’s boring and we forgot some stuff too you know. Unimportant things like that are useless to remember anyway.” 

“Your birthday is important! Or else, when am I supposed to give you things for your birthday?!” Sub gasped, mortified by this new information. The void had always celebrated their birthday, but never once did Sub and Wild celebrated the Hermit’s birthday.

“You dont need to give me anything Sub.” Min chuckled and reach up to cup Sub’s cheek, pecking him on his lips. “Having you with me now already means a lot to me.” 

Sub sighed, knowing it’s useless to argue with Min. He place his hand on the small of Min’s back as he dipped his head down to kiss Min more, letting Min take the lead when he slipped his small tongue inside Sub’s mouth, Sub pushing his own tongue inside Min mouth, hearing his lover moan as he stuffed his tongue inside Min’s small hot mouth, wetly licking as he pressed his lips even more against Min, taking his breath away. 

“S-Sub.” Min gasped as he pulled away, drool trickling down his lips, looking at Sub with half-lidded eyes. He was grasping at Sub’s sweater, shifting on his hips as he tries to get closer and it was then that Sub felt something - a sharp pleasure shocking him. 

“Min-” Sub muttered lowly, holding his lover still by the waist. Min just hummed at Sub dazedly as he gave him a sultry look, tilting his head a little. Sub eyes trailed from his flushed face down to his neck and to his exposed shoulder, realizing that he wasnt wearing his red mustard poncho and was clad only in his long shirt that show off his shoulder and arms and some shorts with cute white socks. Min looked too cute for his heart and Sub suddenly feel like it was too hot to be wearing his sweater. 

“Sub.” Min suddenly giggled, cupping his hands on Sub’s jaw and bringing his gaze to him. “You’re kind of poking me down there.” 

Eh?

To emphases, Min shifted again on his lap and Sub can feel Min’s hip grinding down on his clothed boner, making it more hard. 

Sub’s grip on Min’s waist tighten. 

Min giggled, feeling Sub’s body getting tense. “It’s alright. It’s just normal human function to get turned on.” 

“M-Min! Don’t say it so bluntly.” Sub stuttered, face turning even more hot. Min snickered a little at his shy lover, finding it very cute and sat up on his knees instead so he’ll wont accidentally press down on Sub’s crotch and cause more embarrassment to him. 

“Hmm.” Min wrapped his arms around Sub’s neck and leaned into his sturdy chest, nuzzling in the crook of his neck as he whispered lowly in his ear. “Do you want me to help you with that, Sub?” 

Sub breath hitched as he felt shivers down his spine to his cock, feeling it throb inside his pant and he knows Min is looking at the tent on his crotch, feeling the gaze hungry and lustful, a reminder that Min was way experience in this than he was. 

“I…” Sub was lost for words, feeling the desire stuck in his throat. Min kissed him on his cheek gently as he trails his hand slowly down his chest to his waistband, thin, delicate fingers dancing along just above the bump in his pants. 

“Yes?” Min purred as he kissed Sub jaw, half-lidded eyes looking at him, waiting. Sub gulped and took the dive. 

“Can you t-touch me?” 

The fingers stopped dancing and Sub worried he might have been too forward before he let out a gasp, hips jerking as Min pressed his palm hard on Sub’s crotch, his other hand gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down as Min crashed their lips together, pulling back with a lustful gaze and a smile. “I’ll make you feel so good, Sub.” 

Sub panted heavily, feeling light headed as Min kept stealing kisses from him. Min’s delicate, pretty hands were working down his hard, erected cock, stroking fast and stroking slow from the base up to the tip, smearing the precum with his thumb, pressing down just to hear Sub gasp before he kissed him again. 

Sub trembled, feeling the hand squeezing him tightly, sending pleasure through him. Min small hand digging into his hard cock with the pleasure just right, enough to make him hot, enough to make all the blood go down, coil into him. 

“Min-” Sub let out a moan, breath getting labour as Min picked up the pace, using both hands now as he work Sub loose. His small hands, holding his hot and bigger cock. The stark contrast send tingles through him, making his toes curls as Sub couldn’t help but jerked his hips into those expert hands. 

“Sub…” Min’s voice was whispery, looking at Sub as he licked his lips. “Can I have a taste?” 

Sub couldn’t think straight anymore. His head was cloudy, filled with pleasure and Min. He nodded his head, anything, anything for Min. 

Min got down low, holding Sub’s cock steady in his hand as he brought his lips closer, wetting them. Sub breath hitched, gripping the bedsheets tighter, feeling like he was about to burst. 

“Sub.” Min whined before he darted his tongue out and licked at the glistening head, hearing Sub moaned before he wrapped his lips around the pinkish head, suckling and moaning as he finally get to taste his lover. 

“Minn-” Sub groaned, tangling his hand in Min’s hair, messing up the locks as Min continue to hum around his cock, making Sub feels so good. 

“Min I feel- I feel weird.” Sub gasp, watching with unfocused eyes as Min slide down, his pink lips taking more until the whole head was inside Min’s hot mouth, squeezing tight as Min gave a hard suck, his hands stroking what he couldnt reach. 

Min looked up, meeting his eyes. The sight of his dark eyes, staring at him lustfully as he have his small mouth wrapped around him makes something coiled tightly inside Sub and his hips jerked uncontrollably as he felt heat shooting through his cock, cumming inside Min’s mouth. 

To his surprised, Min swallowed the substance clean, and even licked his lips after that. His smaller lover went to his side and snuggled into him. 

“Feel better?” Min asked, fingers dancing across Sub’s chest. 

Sub was still gasping for breath and he looked at Min through dazed eyes, nodding. Min only giggled and snuggled closer, and the two just cuddled throughout the day until night arrives. 

“Happy 18th Birthday, Subbie~” 

The hall burst out with cheers as they celebrated the youngest Wind Brother’s birthday. Sub had a little flush on his face, touched by everyone celebrating him. His brother had the goofiest smile on his face and he was about to smear the cream all over his little brother face if Blitz didn’t held back his arm with a small “Wild, no.”.

Wild had pouted, before his face suddenly brighten up and he turned to smear cream all over Blitz face instead. Blitz had squeaked, caught of guard but before Sub can witness their caretaker smacking his lover off his chair, he turned his attention to Min instead, who kept tugging on his arm.

“Happy birthday.” Min smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Sub soften at the kiss and smiled.

“Thank you, Min.” 

Min grinned widely before he pulled Sub down to whisper in his ear. “Dont eat too much… I got a tasty present prepared just for you.” 

Somehow, hearing that, Sub felt an exciting tremble down his spine. 

“I’ll keep Wild company tonight at your home.” Blitz told him as he and his brother was about to leave him at the Void Castle. Min had asked him to stay over to celebrate his birthday just between the two of them and Sub can’t turn him down, especially when his brother was encouraging him to spend time with Min.

“Dont worry about me, Sub.” Wild gave his taller brother a pat on the head. “Have fun.” He grinned.

Sub blushed, not wanting to go too deep into his brother’s word. “You too, brother.” He said while he glance back and forth between Wild and Blitz. Blitz had turned a dark red, especially when Wild had looped his arm around his shoulder. 

“See you tomorrow.” They both waved him goodbye as they headed out, the sky had already turned dark. Sub was not worried about leaving his brother for a while, especially since he’s with Blitz. Instead, Sub wont lie that he was really nervous with what Min had prepared for him. Oh well, here goes nothing. 

He pulled the door to his room - shared room with Min whenever he stayed over - and entered inside. He barely even heard the door closing, stood frozen from the sight and smell that greeted him. 

Min was laid out prettily over the large bed, all naked and slender. Beside him was a bunch bottles what look like chocolate and creams, with bowls of fruits and other sweets stuff. There’s even candles light up on the nightstand each side of the bed to set the mood. Min threw him a lusty gaze when their eyes met and called him close with his fingers. 

Sub’s body moved on its own, pulled by the sweet smell and the delicious sight before him. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” Min blew into his ear, pulling him down by his neck that Sub had to support himself on each side of Min so that he wont toppled, narrowingly avoid spilling the fruits. Sub tensed, feeling his whole body all wrung up in excitement. He couldn’t blink, and he felt like he was getting breathless, especially when Min started biting on his ear as he whispered with a smirk.

“You can stuff me up… Tonight, I’ll be your cake, Subbie.” 

Sub fingers dug deep into the mattress, letting out a low groan as his eyes fluttered closed. Min, you’re such a tease.  
Min let out a giggle when Sub big hand pushed him down on the bed gently, but the giggling turned into awe when Sub leaned back to take off his sweater, showing off his toned body, the abs that made Min drool every time.

Sub’s hand went to undo his pants now just as he made eye contact with Min and the smaller male can see how dark and lustful they look, gulping at this predatory side of Sub. 

“I’ll enjoy the feast then.” Sub smiled at him, a smile that promised him a wild night and Min isn’t ashamed to show that his small slender cock throbbed at the sight, curving over his smooth abdomen. 

Sub started by picking a fruit - a strawberry, red and juicy- biting it between his teeth before he hovered above Min, his bigger limb trapping him beneath him as the bed dipped with his weight and he leaned down, Min opened his mouth automatically to accept the fruit. 

“Hmm..” Min hummed, tongue out accepting the bits of strawberry and the juice Sub had bursted inside his mouth. The strawberry was sweet and sour mixed with Sub’s taste and the smaller male moaned as Sub pressed their lips together, his small hands grip the back of Sub’s head as he felt his lover’s thick tongue invading his mouth, trails of strawberry juice and spit dripping from both of their mouth. 

Sub and Min pulled away gasping. Min was especially breathless, feeling like Sub’s tongue was going as deep as down his throat. 

“Tasty…” Sub low voice rumbled against his lips before he reached for another fruit, a grape, and then another fruit and more. Min accepted them all, eagerly opening his mouth for his lover, pulling Sub close by the back of his head, little moans slipping out of his throat. 

After all the fruits were gone, Sub pulled back, licking his lips in satisfaction. Both of their faces were a mess, stained with juices and saliva. Min was breathless, his face flushed down to his chest and his cock was erected, dripping precum over his belly. 

“You’re excited.” Sub chuckled as he trailed his hands down Min’s thigh to his erected cock, easily holding the small cock in his hand and rub it lightly between his fingers. Min let out a loud whine, his thighs squirming and his back arching off the bed. 

“Subbb-” Min whined high and loud, looking at Sub through half lidded eyes. “Hurry and eat me up already.” 

Sub chuckled and dipped down to place a feathery kiss on Min’s chest as his hand reached for a bottle. “Patience, Min. I’m enjoying my present.” 

Min let out a long breath, trying to calm himself down and last as long as Sub through the night but Sub has other plans for his lover. 

He looked at the bottle he just took and saw that it was whipped cream. It will do. 

Sub shakes the bottle before smearing it over Min’s body. His lover jolted a little at the first touch of the cream, generously on his chest and nipples. Sub also smear it over Min’s neck, shoulder, his wrists, belly, hips bones, and down all over his legs. 

“I’m covered in cream.” Min giggled and Sub smiled, kissing him before he went down on his lover, thick tongue rolled the cream over the skin before he sink his teeth into the pale skin, Min gasping. Sub nibbled and bite until he’s satisfied with the mark he made and moved on to the next patches of cream. 

“Subbie-” Min whined as Sub eat him up, the sensation of Sub’s teeth sinking into him turned him on and he was so desperate that he thought he might actually cum when Sub started licking the cream on his chest and nipples, his mouth big enough to chew on one side of his pectoral and Min let out the highest, most pathetic moan at the sensation. His head was thrown back as Sub took his time suckling and rolling his nipples with his tongue, the pleasure so good that it made his hips spasm, bucking up desperate for friction. 

“You’re so hot, Min.” Sub groaned into Min’s slender thighs, biting on the flesh gently leaving more marks there. Min just whimpered, looking at Sub through teary eyes especially when he can see how much his cock was leaking by now. 

“Subbiee-” Min whined loudly, fingers gripping the bedsheets on his side. He was desperate to touch himself, but he was more desperate to feel Sub’s touch on him. 

Sub was done licking all the cream off of Min, taking his time chewing on Min’s ankle gently as his eyes soak up his lover’s body, glistening with his spit and his bite marks. Sub put down Min’s leg gently and got into a more comfortable position between Min’s leg, hoisting Min’s small legs over his hips and lifting him up a little for some leverage so he’ll have a nice access to the small, leaking cock and the hole twitching below. 

“Subbie… what are you going to do with me now?” Min panted a little, face flushed. His back was slightly off the bed with his lower half on Sub’s lap. Sub leaned down to give him a peck before he reached for a bottle of honey and generously pour it all over Min’s hard cock.

“I’m adding some sweetness to the cake.” Sub gave Min a sweet smile. 

“Sub!” Min squealed at the sensation and fisted the bedsheets. Sub just licked his lips and poured some more on his finger, making a scissoring motion with the sweet sticky liquid. 

“I’m digging in.” Sub smirked at Min and lifted Min up by the ass as he leaned down, opening his mouth wide before taking the honey coated head of the cock inside his mouth and sucked hard. 

“Aahh! SUB!” Min screamed, arching off the bed, his position almost vertical. His hips jerked, he can feel how Sub’s whole tongue was wrapped around the head, easily sucking him. 

Sub went lower and took the whole cock in now, humming as he enjoy the sweetness mixed with the taste of Min’s precum. 

Min cried out. He’s close, Sub can feel the cock in his mouth throb but he doesnt want Min to cum yet so he pulled out, making Min whined loudly. 

“Subby!! Why?!” Min complained, his face red and lips pink, gasping. 

“Not yet.” Sub licked his lips and slide in one thick finger slowly inside his lover, the honey acting as lube. He can feel the muscle around his finger clench tightly upon insertion but immediately relax just as Min let out a long, loud moan. 

“Feels good?” Sub asked as he started thrusting the finger inside Min’s small body. It’s warm and tight and Min sighed blissfully. 

“Sub- It feels really good.” Min moaned and plead for Sub to add another finger. There’s only so much Min can move with this position, but damn does he enjoy being manhandled by his lover. 

The second finger went in easily too, but its such a tight fit that Sub feels like he could cum just from thinking how Min would feel around his cock. 

“More-More! Subbyyy.” Min whines, his cock aching and his hole clenching around the fingers inside him. Sub gulped and probe the hole lightly before pushing a third, honey coated finger at the same time taking Min back inside his mouth. 

“O-Oohhh Subb Yes!” Min moaned loudly, his toes curling as Sub worked his tongue and mouth around him at the same time thrusting all three fingers inside him, stretching him open, preparing him for something bigger. Sub took him all the way, knuckles deep and his whole cock inside his mouth. His younger lover curled his fingers upwards, pressing against a bundle of nerves and Min came hard inside his lover’s mouth. 

“OHHhhh Sub! That feels so good.” Min moaned, body arched beautifully and Sub continue to suck on the pulsating cock while swallowing down the salty cum until Min went lax. He withdrew his fingers and put Min back down on the bed, licking his lips. 

“Wanna kiss.” Min reached out for his lover and Sub smiled as he leaned down and let Min kiss him, small tongue venturing inside his mouth, tasting himself. 

“Sweet and salty.” Min giggled when they pulled away and Sub chuckled, reaching out for a bottle of chocolate. 

“Ready for more sweetness?” Sub said lowly, his husky voice showing how turned on he was and Sub sat back, spreading his legs with his knees up and poured chocolate all over his harden cock, the sweet liquid drips down his length. He knows Min is watching, can feel him gulping. 

“It wouldn't be fair if I was the only one enjoying the cake tonight.” He threw the bottle away and beckon Min closer, making eye contact with his lover who was staring at him wide eye and drooling.

“Subbie-” Min whined, crawling towards his lover, getting in between and dipped down, rubbing his face along the chocolate coated cock. 

“You’re making a mess.” Sub chuckled, fisting Min hair and tugging it up. Min moaned as he crooked his neck upward, letting Sub see the chocolate smeared all over his face, his tongue sticking out as he licking what he could reach. 

Sub helped him by licking the chocolate on his face where he couldnt reach and made sure to bite it enough to show his teeth mark. 

“Come on Min. Dont waste the chocolate.” Sub pushed Min’s head down to his cock, heard Min moaned even more as his small hands took hold at the v-line. 

“I wont.” Min smirked, looking up at Sub. Licking his lips, he said, “I’ll eat them all up.” 

He darted his tongue out and rolled his tongue from the sac up to the head where he circled his tongue there, keeping eye-contact with Sub at all time before he swallowed the head, pink lips tainted with chocolate. 

“God damn, Min.” Sub groaned, his breath coming out ragged as he watched Min eating him up, his small head bobbing down on his cock, sucking what he could reach before he pulled out and started licking the chocolate around his length, suckling gently, wrapping his lips around and didn't forget to suck around his balls, not wasting any chocolate on him. 

“Delicious.” Min hummed, going back to the head and sucking it, his hands rubbing the hard shaft. 

Sub’s hips stuttered and he knows he’s ready. 

“Min.” Sub grabbed at Min shoulder, making his lover look up at him with his lips still wrapped around his cock and god- that’s so hot. 

“I wanna be inside you, Min.” Sub groaned out, and Min released him with a pop, a smile on his red lips and slick covered face. 

His small lover turned around and got on his hands and knees. With his face propped on a pillow, he reached back and spread his butt apart, showing Sub the honey-lubed pink hole. 

“Come and fuck me, Sub.” Min purred seductively, his legs spread apart. 

Sub felt his cock gave a twitch and he immediately scrambled on top of Min, replacing Min’s hands with his, getting hot from how Min’s bubble butt fit nicely in his big hands. 

“Subbie-” Min moaned some more, gripping the pillow under him as he watched and waited for Sub to put that monstrous cock inside him. 

“Tell me if I’m hurting you.” Sub kissed Min’s back sweetly before he used one hand to guide his cock to the hole prepared just for him. Min moaned approvingly when Sub rubbing the head of his cock against the hole and gave the first push inside. 

“Oooh yes!” Min cried out in pleasure as he felt the first stretch, the first fill from his lover for the first time. The head was so big and so good already. 

Sub grunted at the tight heat surrounding him. He never knew it would feel this good. It was nothing he ever felt and definitely cant be compared to how he jerk to his hands, fingers making a tight circle as he imagine how Min would feel. 

No, Min felt much more good. 

“More, moree.” Min whined, one hand reaching back to touch Sub’s thigh, encouraging him. “Put more of your cock inside me, Subbie.” 

Sub gritted his teeth as he thrusted more inside, feeling choked as half of his cock sinks into the tight, warm and small body under him. 

His cock was big, he knows but Min’s body was taking the whole length easily, until Sub was fully deep inside his lover, hips pressed close against the butt. 

“Aahhh, full- feels so full.” Min whined blissfully. 

“Tight.” Sub grunted, his hips trembling as he tried to hold himself back, everything inside him just wanna fuck Min down into the mattress. Instead, he leaned down and bite against the small shoulder, hearing Min squealed and his small body rocking against him. 

“Sub SUB!” Min moaned. “Move please! I can’t take it anymore.” 

Neither can he.

With a hiss, Sub pulled back halfway and thrusted back inside, Min letting out a loud moan as his body arched down, head tilted back with his eyes rolled back as Sub started pounding inside him, feeling that huge cock filling him inside so good, his prostate being violated all the time. 

“O-Oohh I can’t take it! Feels so good!!!” Min screamed, fingers almost ripping the bedsheets from gripping it tightly. Sub groaned and grab hold of Min’s thigh for leverage as he fuck into him, Min clenching tightly around him before he spurts all over the bedsheets below. 

“M-Min…” Sub gasped, stopping his hips, surprised by Min’s sudden orgasm. 

“Dont stop!” Min rocked back against Sub, hand’s reaching back to grab hold of Sub’s hand. “Fuck me more, Sub!” 

God, Min. Sub moaned, feeling his cock throbbed and his hips snapped into his lover unconsciously, setting up a fast pace, fucking Min out of his orgasm, hearing Min moan and cry of his name, so filled with pleasure and ectasy. 

“Min--” Sub groaned, hands squeezing Min as he pressed his small lover down, kissing his shoulder as he ruts against Min, feeling close. 

“Cum inside me, Subbie.” Min tilted his head to the side, Sub kissing him as Min squeezed his hands back. Sub can feel Min’s legs trembling, his hole kept clenching around him from overstimulation and his small cock heavy with another orgasm. 

“Together then.” Sub whispered as he reached down and pumped Min’s cock just as he rutted more against him. Min gave out a high pitched whine and squeezed around him and that was it for Sub. 

With a low moan, Sub came inside Min, spurts of cum filling him up just as Min came for the third time that night, staining the bed more with what little cum he had left. 

“Oooh, so hot.” Min moaned lewdly, tongue out as he feels Sub’s hot cum fill him. “You’re making me so full, Subbie. I’m bulging.” 

Sub blushed hearing that and his hand that was on Min’s cock caressed up, can obviously feel the budge on Min’s belly and his hands keep rubbing there, making Min giggled. 

“You like it?” Min turned his head and pecks Sub red cheeks, which make Sub blushed even more and only nodded his head to Min question. 

Min wiggled a little underneath Sub. “I wanna cuddle now.” Min pouted a little and Sub wrapped his arms around him and rolled over to the side, pulling Min’s smaller body on top of him. 

“Like this?” Sub smiled at his lover. Min giggled and kissed him before snuggling on his chest, letting out a long, pleased, happy sigh. 

“Happy 18th Birthday, love.” 

Sub smiled, feeling his heart skipped a beat and hold Min close, kissing his head as he finally feel sleep biting into him. 

“Best birthday present, Min.”


End file.
